Toreador
The members of this clan are known for their hedonism, though that is a misinterpretation of what they truly are. They are proud and regal Kindred, highly excitable, and they cultivate expensive tastes - but hedonism is going a bit too far. Artists are always so misunderstood. The Toreador are the most sophisticated of the clans. They are concerned with beauty in a way no mortal can fathom. They use the rarefied senses and tastes given to them by the Embrace to become as consumed and impassioned as possible. Ideally, to a Toreador, nothing matters as much as beauty, though in many cases the search for beauty is overwhelmed by the search for pleasure, and the Toreador becomes little more than a sensualist. Like all true artists, they search for a truth beyond an existence they fear to be meaningless. It is that struggle for truth, and ultimately salvation, that has inspired them with what they consider to be their mission - protectors of the genius of the human race. They are truly in love with the vigor and passion of the mortals, and never tire of marveling at their creations. The clan as a whole considers its members conservationists; their protectorate consists of the world's greatest artists. They specifically seek out those whom they consider to be the most talented and grant them the boon of immortality, thus preserving their genius against the ravages of aging and death. They constantly search for new talent and spend a great deal of time deciding whom to preserve and whom to leave to their fate. Among the Toreador are some of the greatest musicians and artists who ever lived. The greatest weakness of the Toreador is their sensitivity to beauty. They so reflexively surround themselves with elegance and luxury that they often lose themselves in the endless pursuit of vice after vice. Some among this clan become concerned with nothing but their own continued pleasure - the reputation of the entire clan is affected by their excesses. Nicknames -''' Degenerates 'Appearance -' The members of this clan are usually good-looking. They always dress in the very latest fashions from the most expensive stores. Of all the Kindred, only the Toreador manage (or bother) to keep up with the ever-changing panoply of human fashion. 'Haven -' They often live in luxury condos or apartments near the center of the city, as close to the action as possible. 'Background -' They pride themselves on only selecting the most exemplary members of human society for initiation into their clan. Most members were artists or musicians, and many continue their artistic pursuits in undeath. 'Character Creation -' Toreador often have entertainer or dilettante concepts. They have flamboyant Demeanors, but may have very unique Natures. Social Attributes are primary, as are Skills. Normal Background Traits include Fame, Resources and Retainers. 'Clan Disciplines -' Auspex, Celerity, Presence 'Weaknesses -' The members of this clan are as much prisoners of their artistic vision and sensitivity as they are its beneficiaries. They are often overcome by the beauty they see around them, and become immobilized with fascination. Such things as paintings, neon signs, or even sunrises can captivate them. It requires a successful Willpower roll to break the fascination quickly; otherwise, the Toreador will stand, awed and helpless, for minutes or even hours. This trait explains why Toreador so often fall in love with mortals. 'Organization -' The members of this clan meet frequently, though these gatherings are more social occasions than councils. In times of great urgency, they become united and ferociously active, but typically they are too apathetic to be much of a force. '''Example of a Toreador Mentality "I remember my first love, a beautiful woman with a silver laugh. For nine years we were constant companions, but in the end I had to let her go. She begged me to take her but I could not. You may call me cruel, but in the end I realized she was not a true artist, but an imitator. She was unworthy. I don't think I have ever recovered."